1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a continuous shooting function, an imaging method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as is known by referring to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-148693, a camera that variably controls the continuous shooting speed according to an operation force or operation amount of a release operation member by the user is provided.
According to the above camera, the user can set a desired continuous shooting speed and continuous shots.
However, with the above technique, it is difficult for the user to grasp the continuous shooting speed (number of shooting operations per unit time) to be set in order to meet the movement of a subject.